Treepelt's Escape
"Treepelt's Escape" is a season 1 thread written September 24, 2014. It takes place around the time and a little after "The Stranger Comes" and leads directly into "Search for Tree." Summary Full Text Jokul Frosti: '*makes frost grow in your cell* hello warden '''The Warden: '[looks around, narrows eyes] TO WHAT DO I OWE THE PLEASURE, JOKUL FROSTI? 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Mmmm… I feel like I was dreaming about being on a boat… head feels like it too… Wait. I’m in prison. At the fortress. What am I doing in prison at the fortress? What happened? How did I get here? *shouts* Hey!! Someone tell me what happened!! 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '[looks around, listens, sees nobody in the cell and can’t hear anything in the hallway] keys out from the folds of her clothing and unlocks the handcuffs to self I can’t stay here. '''NOT WHEN EVERYONE IS SO CLOSE TO YOU…YOU ENDANGER THEM BY MERELY KNOWING THEIR NAMES. and closes eyes I’m sorry, my King. OUT OF THE ROOM AND STARTS MAKING HER WAY OUT OF CAMP #tree is sneaky, watch your belt next time chief of the stoic hearts, you never know,when you'll lose something, if crap's gonna happen it has to happen now, Seasick: So Tree just escaped… WHERE ARE THE GOD DAMN GUARDS? I THOUGHT KING SAID THERE WERE GUARDS AND THAT SHE WAS CHAINED ????// sERIOUSLY WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS??? #gdi king of all the times to leave lmao Asha: Did anyone hear that? Toshioka Kiri: '''*sees Tree run past through bars of cell* Wait - Tree!?! HEY!! '''Hemlock: Oh, Odin. *detaches self from the edge of the hall and rams into Tree* (haha what do you mean why was i slipping by tree’s cell in the middle of the night i was just heading to my library which is coincidentally nowhere near her cell i’m completely innocent what are you talking about haha) Tree, you don’t have control. Believe me when I say that the Warden will take over again, and when it does, you’ll be endangering all of us even more so. Tree, please, listen to me. *slowly and cautiously unsheathes knife behind my back* Jokul Frosti: '*makes the ground all ice* What do you think you're doing? You're not thinking about running away are you? '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '[slowly backs up] F-frosty…please, you have to let me go. I can’t let something like that happen again. Just%5]4]]/~ '''L͍̥̜͍̦͓̽͒̾̓̈̉E̞͚̬̺̗T͙̱̫͇̝ ̻̥͓͓̞͙̖̆ͦ̓̄Ṃ̳ͬ͂̌̽̈̚ͅE̮͈̱͚̣̒ ̗̘͇͓̝̻̔̐̈́ͅG͖͖̯͍̊̂O͎͎͉̞̳̺ͪ͑͒ͩ̑ͦͅ aside and keeps running #I DARE YOU TO STOP ME#YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR FRIEND Jokul Frosti: '''HEY! *freezes you to the ground* we can help you tree. You just have to let us try. I promise no one's going to get hurt again. '''The Warden: I SAID L͍̥̜͍̦͓̽͒̾̓̈̉E̞͚̬̺̗T͙̱̫͇̝ ̻̥͓͓̞͙̖̆ͦ̓̄ Ṃ̳ͬ͂̌̽̈̚ͅE̮͈̱͚̣̒ ̗̘͇͓̝̻̔̐̈́ͅ G͖͖̯͍̊̂O͎͎͉̞̳̺ͪ͑͒ͩ̑ͦͅ WILDLY AT FROSTY Jokul Frosti: '*lunges at Tree and pins her down* not a chance. I NEED BACK UP! '''Warren: '*ears twitch* *pauses mid-conversation* Backup needed! I think it’s Frosty! *sprints around the corner* '''Seasick: I’M HERE! WHAT CAN I DO? The Warden: 'phrases said at the same time LET HER GO!/LET ME GO! at Frosty again and runs off #JUST#NO#LEAVE ME ALONE#I'M GOING TO HURT SOMEONE AGAIN '''Jokul Frosti: '*tries to dodge and falls* QUICK! DON’T LET HER ESCAPE! 'Seasick: 'You get your ass back here right now. *chases after* '''Asha: Gaaaah, where’s my dragon when I need her?! Nate: 'You see a dark figure emerge from the clouds above. It’s a dragon, a skrill to be exact. Then you see a rider. He looks familiar. They land “Hello, after escaping the prison 7 days ago I ran and didn’t look back. After 4 days of searching I have been reunited with my dragon. I have decided to return and help in the fight.” '''Asha: 'Hello. What’s your name? 'Nate: '''My name is Nate. '''Asha: '''Hello Nate. I am Asha. And what’s your Skrill’s name? '''Nate: '''Rythian '''Asha: '''Interesting name. My Stormcutter is Moonbeam, but I can’t find her anywhere. Did you see where Tree went, Nate? '''Nate: '''I saw her run down a dark hall to the east. '''Asha: '…will you come with me to check it out? I want to make sure she’s okay. Or as okay as she can get. 'Nate: '''It would be my pleasure. Let’s head out. '''Asha: '''Alright, let’s go, Nate. *heads towards the east* '''Nate: '''The passage is incredibly dark. My skrill will have to use his lighting somehow to light it up. '''Asha: 'If only Moonbeam was here… she could help… anyway, let’s see what your dragon can do, Nate. Hopefully he won’t blow us up with his lightning. …he won’t, will he? 'Nate: 'No. He’s been with for quite some time now. We would never hurt each other. Alright rythian give it a shot. Skrill shoots some lightning down the long hall hitting a wall scone which illuminates with a blast. If ryrhian could shoot the wall sconces and we each carry one we should be fine. 'Pitch Black: '''Why did you run? Must I clean up all your messes?!? *pulls you into a dark passage* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '[shrieks at the touch, then sees the same stranger from before] Wh-what are you—? '''MY TIME CAME, STRANGER. YOU CERTAINLY TOOK YOURS. Pitch Black: '''I had to connections to make... Since you've seen to lost yours! *glares from under the hood* '''The Warden: [spits] YOU’RE LUCKY I’M NOT SLITTING YOUR THROAT RIGHT NOW. KEEP A CIVIL TONGUE OR THIS WILL NOT END WELL FOR EITHER OF US. blinks I’m sorry…just…lead the way.' ' Pitch Black: 'And your temper annoys me but follow... Remember I will not save you a second time! *pulls you along passage using a dragon blade* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '[stumbles along, still weak from imprisonment] Where are we going? 'Pitch Black: '''Now it is your turn... Tree? *looks around the passage* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'I’m here… '''AND SO AM I. TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON, STRANGER. Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:The Warden Category:Seasick Category:Asha Category:Nate Category:Pitch Black Category:Jokul Frosti